This application relates to chain links, and, in particular, to chain links which interlock for easy assembly and disassembly of a chain.
Interlocking chain links have been known for many years. The advantage of this type of chain is that it can be assembled and disassembled without the need to add pins, or to deform the links, and so forth. Therefore, the length of the chain can easily be adjusted in the field by adding or removing links, and a worn or damaged link can readily be replaced in the field.
An example of an interlocking type of link of the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,344 "Graetz". The "Graetz" links are formed from a rectangular sheet of flat material. The resulting chain has square joints, so the chain does not pivot smoothly over the driving sprocket. Instead, the links slide and jump relative to each other in the portions of the chain near the sprocket, resulting in substantial noise and wear. In the Graetz chain, the sides 7 are at an incline from the direction in which the chain moves, making it difficult to weld on attachments such as scraper blades which are intended to operate in the direction of travel of the chain.